With continuous development of display technology, flat display panels such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a light emitting diode (LED) display panel and a plasma display panel (PDP) have developed rapidly.
Taking the existing LCD as an example, the LCD mainly consists of an array substrate, a color film substrate and liquid crystal molecules located between the two substrates. Specifically, a gate line, a data line, a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode are arranged on the array substrate. A black matrix, a color resistor layer and a common electrode are arranged on the color film substrate. When the gate line inputs a scanning signal of a high potential, the TFT connected with the gate line is in a turn-on state. A gray scale signal loaded by the data line is applied to the pixel electrode through the TFT, thereby enabling the electric field formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode to control deflection of the liquid crystal molecules. The liquid crystal molecules modulate the light emitted from the backlight source that passes through them, so as to enable it to be irradiated onto the color resistor layer of the color film substrate with different light intensities. The color resistor layer splits the white light into three primary colors of red, green and blue using a color filter principle so as to realize color display. Because light transmissivity of the color resistor material of the color resistor layer is relatively low, it results in a relatively large light loss of the LCD and a relatively low light transmissivity.